


Firsts for the New Year

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [42]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bombs, Ever - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not really though, Sort of sad really, i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late New Year's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts for the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> The was originally just supposed to be a normal New Year's thing and then...  
> Well Q became me only he had James Bond and "oh wait I have no one." Yeah...put way too much of myself in here.

Firsts for the New Year

 

It was New Year’s Eve and Q was leading James quickly through disarming a bomb under the earth somewhere between the Sydney Opera House and the bridge. Countless thousands were above James’ head getting ready to celebrate a new year, not knowing that someone really wanted to start it with a bang. “ _Why can’t I just cut a damn wire?”_ Q sighed and took a sip of his tea, looking out at the minions as they worked a skeleton crew. Many of them had decided to take the day off and Q let them. There were only two double-os in the field he could manage them by himself if he wanted to.

“It’s not some old bomb and it isn’t as if this some God-awful, inaccurate action movie.”

_“I take it you’re not an action-movie guy then?”_

“Depends on the type, certainly not anything that has to do with work though. Those movies inspire me to write to people or destroy everything they own.”

_“What movies does our Quartermaster like then?”_

“Mmm, sci-fi, fantasy, thought-provoking movies, animated films, classics…”

_“Escapism, seems the common theme.”_

“Do you blame me?”

 _“No.”_ James agreed. “ _Alright, got that done. Next?”_

 _“_ We have three minutes-fifty left right?”

_“Yes.”_

“Good, you’ll have more than enough time.” Q sighed before he began to rattle off instructions, James following them to the T.

_“Is MI6 empty?”_

“Mostly. I’ve got ten techs on, but they’ve done nothing but decorate the walls all day.”

_“Decorate the walls?”_

“The decided to make confetti guns.” Q shrugged. “They’re grown adults, they can do what they like.”

_“Confetti guns? Why not just buy them?”_

“I don’t think you understand. When I say confetti guns, I mean Glock, Walther, and AK-47s shooting confetti.”

_“And we double-os are childish? Can I have one?”_

“They’re bored, I’d rather have them clean up confetti later than the world they wreaked havoc on with their keyboards. And they’re better than double-os because it’s confetti, not dead people and exploded buildings.” Q sighed, taking another sip.

“ _You’ve no appreciation for true art, Q.”_

“I’ve been told I’m quite good with art, actually.” James chuckled.

_“And done, thank you, Q.”_

“Everything looks good on my end as well. The shell will be useless now, bring me the contents and leave the rest with Dory.”

_“Yes, you definitely like animated movies.”_

“I’m surprised you got that reference.”

 _“I’m not completely uncultured, Quartermaster.”_ A moment later Q saw him appear above ground again and make his way through the crowds.

“You’re flight leaves in an hour. First class ticket.”

_“First class, bof?”_

“Well, it is New Year’s and you brought back your equipment twice in a row. It’s negative reinforcement, taking away having to fly coach because you have done something good.”

“ _You’re not supposed to tell someone you’re conditioning them, Q.”_

“I suspect it will still work. Double-os have addictive personalities. You get used to a certain sort of lifestyle and wish to uphold it.”

_“You’re an evil genius.”_

“It’s been said.” Q smiled. “Besides, it’s a long flight.”

“ _Thank you, Q. Now, what do I get when I bring this bomb home?”_ James asked flirtatiously.

“Hmm I don’t know, maybe better equipment in the future.”

_“What if I wanted something more personal, Q?”_

Q laughed. The stress was gone and instantly the flirting had started again, since they’d met three years earlier it had been the same way. As soon as there wasn’t dying or death the flirting began. “A bomb—no matter how interesting—can’t buy me, 007.”

_“So you’re for sale?”_

“I’m not a prostitute, Bond, no. However, I am partial to tea, chocolate, and caramel, but you knew that.” Every agent knew it. Every agent he had guided had brought him home little gifts before, little thank yous.

“ _Such a waste of your looks, Q. You could be making quite a lot.”_ James teased.

“Not very true.” Q commented. He didn’t find himself handsome at all, and obviously others didn’t either. He’d never been asked out, never kissed, never anything. He was alright with it…in a way. He was very busy and had always been, but he knew he wasn’t likely going to ever attract much of anything. He never had and he was only getting older. The people who had flirted with him didn’t count, they were double-os and agents, all incorrigible flirts who flirted with everyone.

James must have heard the depreciating tone, but he didn’t comment on it. There was silence for a moment. _“Happy New Year’s, Q.”_

“Technically it’s eleven hours until New Year here, but thank you anyway.” Q smiled finishing his tea. “Have a safe trip home, 007.”

_“Thank you, Q.”_

“I’ll be around if you need anything, Q out.” Q closed the line between them and checked on 004.

800Q8

Q groaned and got up when he heard someone knock. He slipped on his dressing gown and tied it around him as he went to his door, opening it slowly. “Bond? What are you doing here? Did you get shot at without me noticing?” Q wondered, opening the door all the way. It wasn’t uncommon for agents to slip into his flat after missions, especially the hectic ones. James didn’t normally show up unless he’d been shot at or shot—which was why Q had learned very quickly how to take care of wounds, and quite well too, most of Medical appreciated his work.

“No, just bringing this here.” James said, walking in and places the innards of an inert bomb on Q’s table. Q squinted to make them out.

“You could have left them at MI6.”

“Then I wouldn’t get to see my favorite person.” Q scoffed.

“Trevelyan is your favorite person and no, I don’t have confetti guns. Ask Marla, she has several.” Q said, closing his door and heading for the middle of the living room, clearing off the couch. He could fall asleep anywhere—really he could, so often he gave up his bed to his agents. He was nudging at Joseph, his cat when James grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He slid one hand up the back of Q’s neck, cupping it gently before pulling Q forward gently, pressing a sweet, tender, loving, chaste kiss to Q’s lips. Q froze as James pulled away.

“Happy New Year, Q.” Q stared at him as he leaned away, blinking in confusion. “Q?” James asked worriedly when the boffin didn’t move an inch. “Did I break you?” James asked worriedly, had he majorly overstepped some line? What had he done?

“Wh-why did you do that?” Q asked when his mind rebooted.

“Because I wanted to…I’m sorry if—”

“People don’t do that.”

“They kind of do, Q.” James half-chuckled.

“No they don’t. No one wants to kiss me, no one ever has.” James suddenly realized what Q was saying. Q knew people kissed when they wanted to…he didn’t seem capable of realizing that anyone would want to kiss him though… No one had. Q’d never been kissed.

“Q…has no one ever?”

“No… Maybe my mum before she was killed but…no.”

“How is that even possible?” James asked, gently touching Q’s cheek.

“It just is.” Q shrugged. “I mean, I figured it was just me, you know? I mean, when you haven’t had a hug in several years and you’ve never been kissed and the only time someone’s held your hand is to drag you away from a fire or no one ever asks you on a date and the only people who ever flirt with you are doing it to distract themselves from the field or to try to flatter new gadgets out of you you learn that maybe it just you and no one would ever—”

“Don’t say it. God, Q, you’re beautiful and smart and funny and kind. How have you not been held? God, I’ve wanted you since the day we met. Q, don’t ever think that no one wanted you, because I know it isn’t true.” Q still looked confused, completely and utterly. James wrapped his arms around Q and held him against his chest. “Don’t ever think you aren’t perfect or worth wanting, because you are, Q, you are.”

Q never knew hugs were so warm, no wonder why everyone else hugged.

James didn’t let go of Q and if he felt the tears pass through his shirt, he didn’t say a word as he allowed Q to hold him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
